


Reason

by ferporcel



Series: Christmas, Snape and Alcohol [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus almost forgot why he went back home for the holidays. Almost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine! It’s all J. K. Rowling’s.  
>  **Beta reader:** Annie Talbot – thank you very much!

Severus threw the empty bottle into the icy waters and let himself fall back onto the soft snow. Why did he come back home for the holidays? To see his mother ever more debilitated, listen to his father’s bullshit, and run away to the edge of the river for some peace? What a Christmas!

He tried three times before getting the charm that would ward him from the cold and ice right. He closed his eyes, hoping the stars would stop roving. When he opened them again, the stars weren’t there, but green eyes shone instead.

“Come, Sev.”

He smiled.


End file.
